


Back to School Cookies

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: Lance Bingo - 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Garrison Trio friendship - Freeform, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Not Canon Compliant, in multiverse this would be 5-6 universes over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Each year, Hunk’s Moms helped him make his “back to school specials.” They were the best oatmeal-raisin-double-chocolate-chip cookies ever. This year, he wasn’t so sure about bringing them- he was headed to his new school, the Garrison. It was a bit more strict and he didn’t know anyone.





	Back to School Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> For #5 character(s) going back to school in the [Voltron spooky games](https://thevoltrongames.tumblr.com/) I’m Team Yellow Lion!  
> A gift for Eclair for Friendship on My Lance Bingo Card

In the end, Hunk’s Mom won the argument- she always did. Mama told him to not even bother arguing, but he remembered last year’s problems.

He had come into high school with his normal cookies, ready to meet up with his friends at his locker when some of the seniors had picked a fight. The cookies had been ruined and he had been suspended for two weeks- even though he didn’t fight back. 

It was the worst back to school day  _ ever, _ and he didn’t want to repeat it. 

He briefly considered tossing them all into a garbage. Then he considered how bad he was at lying to his Mom even on the phone. So here he was, almost done with the train ride with a box of cookies in his lap. He had been reminded that missing that bus after this was a big problem- military bases wouldn’t be too happy with a random kid walking up to the gate and waving. 

As soon as the stop was announced he hurried off the train, trying to balance the bags and box of cookies. He managed to find a seat next to one of the smaller first years, offering up a cookie right away. 

“What are they?” 

“They’re oatmeal raisin double chocolate chip cookies.” Hunk peeled off the lid and presented the box.

“And you’re giving me one,  _ why?” _

“Uh- I mean.”

“We don’t even know each other’s names.”

Hunk blushed at forgetting basic manners but shifted things to offer his hand. “I’m Hunk.”

The other first-year glared at his hand for a second before shaking it. “Pidge. Communications.”

“Awesome, I’m an engineer, maybe we’ll be on the same team!”

He held out the box again, Pidge taking one and eating it quickly. “That was actually pretty good.”

“Of course it was! Old family recipe. The secret is using melted chocolate instead of cocoa powder in the batter and chopped bars instead of chips.”

Pidge nodded as Hunk went on to describe the science behind making the best cookie, Pidge occasionally grabbing another cookie as they happily listened. 

They helped each other drag bags into the dorms- Pidge grabbing the delicate things like the cookies and their computer, Hunk using his strength to grab all the clothes. There were upperclassmen helping to guide everyone to their rooms, and he was happy to see Pidge was right next door.

That’s how he made his first friend at the garrison. 

He wouldn’t meet the third part of their infamous team until later that year when his roommate flunked out at midterms. No one was really shocked- especially not Hunk. While he’d wake up at three each morning and herd Pidge from the computer lab to their room, Max would be either not back yet or drunk and passed out on the wrong bed. 

Pidge was nice enough to let Hunk crash in their bed- they said he was the perfect teddy bear and no one should be subjected to the horrors of Max’s bed except Max. (So far, Hunk had only seen  _ one sheet _ on the bed. And it was  _ always on the bed. _ )

The next day, Pidge came over and helped deep clean the room for the new guy coming in. Because really… Hunk wasn’t sure Max actually ever cleaned  _ anything _ and he had been taught better. 

That weekend, Lance came dancing (literally) into their lives with an energy that had Pidge growling. 

Hunk had managed to get a small box of cookies sent just in time so that his new roommate got a nice welcome. 

Lance, despite his first impression with Pidge, fit in really well. He took turns with Hunk on late-night-Pidge-herding duties and proved to be amazing at it. By the end of the year, Pidge and Hunk had helped Lance catch up in all his classes from his late entry. 

To celebrate, Hunk baked his oatmeal raisin chocolate chip cookies and garlic knots at Lance's request. They went out to a spot Pidge had found a while ago, the stars were clear and they swore they could see clear out of the solar system. 

They set up a fire and watched the stars as they all told stories about growing up. 

Lance was the first to tear up. “If it wasn't for you two, I would have gone back home after the second class with Iverson.”

“Yeah, he's a bit rough around the edges.”

“I’m serious though, thanks.” 

Hunk shrugged and passed the knots. “That’s what friends do, my dude.” 

Lance’s smile brightened up. “Yeah, I guess it is. I’m glad we’re friends.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
